Poisonous Cereal
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Paul infuriates Leah...yet again, over something she finds unforgivable. Despite being pressed for time for a major event taking place on the rez they have a huge argument and end up phasing in the forsest. *Rating for language*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I don't own Twilight…duh_

_**Poisonous Cereal**_

_**Poisonous Cereal: It's the Principle!**_

* * *

><p>In the woods birds are chirping and singing, streams are flowing calmly, while the wind blows the trees helping them dance to the singing of the birds on this rare sunny day. However, in the middle of the forest in a clearing a storm is brewing unsettling the earth and destroying everything in its path. There are hurricanes, there are tropical storms, and then there are Leah and Paul.<p>

"You stupid shit eating dickhead! You never consider anyone else but yourself, God forbid you take the time to actually think about another human or wolf, hell a bird with a broken wing!"- Leah yelled at Paul.

The argument originally started back at the Clearwater home, but when Paul "demanded" an end to the conversation and stormed off Leah angrily followed behind him.

"Really Clearwater, I'm selfish? How about you huh, you made everyone miserable because Sam left you for your whore of a cousin and you couldn't stand seeing anyone else remotely happy. I am truly convinced your life's goal is to make everyone else around you want to drink a shit load of rat poison!"- Paul yelled getting right in Leah's face.

"I have plenty back at the house, I'll even put it in a wine glass for you."- Leah said smirking now. She was long over Sam, so any comment said to her about him had no effect on her now, but that doesn't mean she still didn't slightly get the urge to phase when she looked at Emily.

"Ladies first Clearwater, I'm pretty sure everyone would be happy to hear the news and finally be rid of the one and only she-bitch."- Paul said smirking. Leah started growling; she didn't like when people were calm when she argued with them especially Paul, she liked to see the effect she had on them with her lethal words. Granted most people, if any, always reacted to her words and coward away, but Paul, being just as volatile as she if not more, could hold his own.

"Is that why you did it, you wanted me to die so you could skip off into the sunset?"- she accused cocking a brow; Paul looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious Clearwater, you are being a tad dramatic don't you think?"- Paul asked wide eyed. He couldn't believe she was actually trying to swing this situation to him trying to _kill_ her. He knew she was paranoid if not a little crazy and to top it off dramatic, but this was utterly ridiculous, even for her.

"You want dramatic I'll show you dramatic."- Leah said in an eerie calm voice before bursting into her silver wolf form and lunging at a shocked Paul.

They were so into their argument they didn't hear the pounding of large paws against the forest floor moving at an inhuman speed, rapidly approaching. Leah was clawing at Paul's underbelly enough to make him bleed, but light enough for it to heal almost instantly. Paul might have been a lot of things, but a woman beater wasn't one of them, unless it was a vamp then all bets were off, so he pinned Leah beneath him to keep her in place long enough for her to calm down and phase back. Of course Paul being Paul, he had to make a comment about their sudden position.

_"You know_ _Clearwater I'm starting to think you starts fights with me just so you can have an excuse and get on your back with me between your legs. I mean I wouldn't blame you…look at me, women always want a taste of my big bad wolf."-_ his smirk turned into a devilish smile when he saw Leah's eyes widen.

_"Fuck you Paul; if I recall correctly you are the one who hides behind bushes to watch me phase back."_ Paul's eyes widen _"Oh you didn't think I knew, it's kind of hard to miss a horse sized wolf hiding behind a tiny bush whimpering."-_ she said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster while rolling her giant wolf eyes.

_"Yet you still phased back knowing I was there. If you want it all you have to do is ask."-_Paul said smirking, but accidentally loosening his grip on her_. "Besides this is where you belong anyway…beneath me."-_with Paul's grip loosened Leah was able to spring free and lung at him snapping at his neck, but before she could get a hold on him a large russet wolf tackled her to the ground while the brown wolf jumped in front of Paul. Leah started growling at the russet wolf as a warning for him to release her or risk being bloody and bruised.

"_Leah, Paul, what the hell are you two doing out here, do you know what time and day it is or were you too busy fighting to look at a calendar or clock?"-_ Jacob said releasing his hold on Leah and helping her up with his snout, but standing in front of her to make sure she doesn't attack Paul.

"_Yeah what the hell you guys? We have to go now we're already behind schedule_."-Jared said nudging Paul with his nose toward the church.

_"Oh fuck them let them wait it's not like it'll kill them, one of the bridesmaids is already dead anyway."_-Paul said huffing

"_What were you two fighting about this time?"-_Jacob asked

"_Paul tried to kill me by poisoning me!"-_Leah exclaimed

"_WHAT?"-_ Jared and Jacob yelled at the same time growling at an exasperated Paul.

_"God Clearwater, for the last time I WAS NOT TRYING TO POISON YOU- STOP WITH THE DRAMATICS_!"-Paul yelled; if he wasn't already in wolf form he surely would've phased after his outburst.

_"Then what would you like to call it Paul?"_-Leah said scowling at him.

_"Ok ok, everybody calm down and start from the beginning."_-Jared being the diplomat said.

_"I woke this morning in the most amazing mood of my entire life and had energy that needed to be burned off, so I hopped out my window and went for a run. When I got back from said run I went to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Captain Crunch. I went to the cabinet, got a bowl, went to the drawer got a spoon, went to the fridge got some milk-"_

_"We get it move on we don't have all day."-_ Jacob said interrupting Leah only to be growled at and shut his mouth immediately.

_"As I was saying, I got the milk, then went to the cupboard and got the cereal. However, when I poured the cereal, my cereal, in the bowl it was barely enough for a child let alone a shifter coming back from a run. Somebody," _she glared at Paul_ "had been eating my Captain, but I was in a hurry, so for the moment I overlooked it and poured the milk. After taking a couple of bites I realized the milk smelled terrible and taste like vomit, so I ran to the sink to dump the bowl and rinse my mouth."_

"_There end of story let's go_."-Paul said getting impatient.

_"No there's more! When I look up from the sink, Paul is standing there laughing like I was a fucking comedian doing stand up and had the nerve to ask what was wrong. So, I asked if he ate my cereal and the look he gave me told me he did."_

"_You can't leave Captain Crunch lying around and not expect somebody to eat any, so it's not my fault."-_Paul said shrugging

_"IT WASN'T LYING AROUND IT WAS HIDDEN IN THE BACK OF THE CUPBOARD_!"-Leah yelled and huffed.

_"Same difference_."-Paul said nonchalantly

"_Can we keep moving here we really need to go_."-Jared said, but he and Jacob were a little amused and interested in what happened next.

"_Well when he smelled the_ _milk on the table and said "I guess it didn't work_." -she mocked his voice.

_"I so don't sound like that Clearwater."_

_"Do to!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do to!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too times infinity!"_

_"Do not times infinity plus_ _one_!"

"_Oh my God would you two shut up_!"-Jacob yelled _"I am so not cut out for this."-_he said shaking his huge wolf head.

"_Well anyway, I_ _asked_ _what he meant by that and he told me he forgot to put the milk back in the fridge after he ate _my_ cereal and since I wasn't home for two days it got bad. When he came back to eat the rest of _my_ cereal he saw the milk was bad and thought if he put it back in the fridge it would get "unspoiled."-_she said rolling her eyes.

"_So_ _you two are arguing over Captain Crunch and rancid milk?"-_Jared asked dryly

_"Yes, it's the_ _principle; he should have bought me a new box of Captain and milk, but he shoves them back like I wouldn't notice."-_Leah huffed. Jared and Jacob looked at Paul and Leah then each other before falling on the ground in barks of laughter.

_"S-so le-let us get this right. You were tr-trying to kill each other over a $4 box of cereal and a $4 gallon of milk?"-_Jacob asked through laughter while on his back kicking his paws in the air.

"_The_ _cereal is $4.25 and the milk is $4.75 actually_."-Leah said as if there was a major difference causing Jacob and Jared to howl with laughter and Paul to chuckle shaking his head; Leah glared at him.

_"I don't know what you're laughing at you're buying me two of each_."-Leah said

_"Two? I only ate _some_ cereal and it was barely any milk left_!"-Paul said indignantly.

_"First of all the box was a deluxe family size as well as the milk and second I want double for pain and suffering."_

_"Wait, I don't get where him trying to poison you comes in?"-_Jared asked

_"Don't you see? He left the milk out so it could get spoiled on purpose to try and poison me."-_ she stated in a duh fashion.

_"Um Leah he wasn't trying to poison you he was just being lazy aka Paul."-_Jared said

"_Yeah_…_wait why do I feel like that was an insult?"-_Paul said squinting his eyes at Jared making Leah and Jacob fall out laughing.

_"Aright alright now that the attempted murder_ _plot has failed can we go?"_-Jacob said nudging Leah towards the church separating the two violent wolves while Jared did the same to Paul. Both pairs took off heading for the church.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: This idea popped into my head yesterday while walking down the street in the rain *shrugs shoulders* and guess what, it was a one shot but then I saw it was too long after I was done so I made it a three. Hope you like!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poisonous Cereal**_

_**Poisonous Cereal: Insecurities**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You are truly one of a kind Leah and not just because you're the only she-wolf<em>."-Jacob _said nudging her with his nose with a goofy wolfish grin as the church came in to view._

_"I know."-_ She said grinning back, but looking like she was grimacing and Jacob noticed.

"_Are you sure you didn't just start that argument just to stall? Everything is going to be alright you know that don't you?"-_Jacob said going behind a bush to phase back and ran over to hold his shirt over Leah's bush since she shredded her clothes going after Paul.

"Yeah I guess."-she said in a soft voice, walking out looking down at her feet.

"It will, you wait and see."-Jacob said, embracing her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead before running off to meet up with Paul and Jared walking in the side of the church.

Leah made her way to the bride's side slowly before looking up to see Paul stop and look at her before going through the door.

"Oh thank goodness Leah you're here we've been looking all ov-what happened to you and where are your clothes?"-Sue screeched taking in her daughter's appearance.

"Um…"-was all she got out before being snatched up by Rachel to do her makeup.

"Let me guess, you and Paul got into a fight."-Rachel said getting straight to work on Leah's face.

"Is it that obvious?"-Leah asked

"Yeah it is"- Rosalie replied coming up to stand behind Leah as she sat at the vanity. Rose was allowed on the reservation this once to be in the wedding and she, along with everyone else, was almost completely ready for the "wedding of the year". She quickly stripped off Leah's clothes and put her in a silk robe so she could start Leah's hair.

"He just makes me so angry; he's such a bast-oww what the hell Rach?"

"Well if you stopped moving I wouldn't have had to poke you in the eye now would I? Just hold still and I'll be done soon, besides it's a wedding everyone else is smiling and happy shouldn't you?"

"Why? I hate weddings, I hate the groom, I hate-" Leah was cut off by Rosalie.

"Yeah we get it you hate everything, now hold still!"

Leah looked in the mirror to see Emily come in holding a beautiful white wedding dress and shoes to match that would make Cinderella jealous and hung it behind the vanity before walking over to Sue, who nervously looked at Leah, as the room fell silent waiting for her reaction.

"Ugh just ignore her you're going to look beautiful!"-Rosalie said almost finished with Leah's hair having used her vampire speed. Leah glimpsed at Emily then herself in the mirror and a small tear slid down her freshly colored cheeks. Rachel looked up to see Leah fighting to keep the tears in.

"I'm going to ruin the pictures with my horrible face a manly body. I don't think I can do this."-Leah said as the sad silent tears continued to fall.

"Leah you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I mean it. I would kill to be half as beautiful not to mention strong as you, so don't sell yourself short because every guy in there, including Paul, is going to find you absolutely breathtaking."-Rachel said, rubbing her back in small soothing circles.

"Yeah not to mention want to jump your bones! Hell if I had a shot I would so go interspecies lesbian for you!" -Rosalie said finishing up her masterpiece on Leah's hair.

Leah chuckled lightly at Rosalie's comment and tried to roll her eyes, but Rachel was fixing her eye shadow.

"Yeah I guess, let's just get this shit over with. Ugh wedding, whose idea was this anyway?"-Leah said with a smile before they burst into laughter lifting their spirits along with everyone else in the room. Now it was starting to feel like a wedding.

Leah may be over Sam, but he left her feeling like she wasn't good enough or pretty enough for any man to look at her since he didn't even try to fight the imprint. Her self confidence in relationships has been shaky which is why she always ended relationships early or drove the guy away: she just knew he was cheating or deserved better than her if he was a good man. But, now in this moment she refuses to even acknowledge those feelings and holds her head high.

* * *

><p>Over on the men's side Paul was fidgeting with his tie trying to figure how to put it on since he and the pack aren't used to clothes let alone ties.<p>

"Here I'll help you."-Seth said coming over to aid in Paul's miserable attempt at tying his tie.

"So where did you find him?"-Quil asked walking into the room.

"We found him arguing with Leah in the middle of the forest."-Jacob said walking over to look in the mirror.

"You mean fighting, not to mention Paul was losing."-Jared said with a grin patting Paul on the back.

"Well I can't lose if I don't fight back."-Paul said dryly, rolling his eyes at Jared.

"Yeah ok whatever makes you feel better."-Embry said eyeballing him with a smirk.

"Seriously, maybe you guys forgot because she's is a wolf, but she's still a woman."-Paul said in his defense.

"Trust me we know."-Embry said while the other guys, minus Seth, drool thinking about a naked Leah. Seth growled and punched Embry in the arm.

"So not cool guys!"- Seth said for what felt like the millionth time since he phased.

"Hey don't blame us cause' your sister's hot!"-Embry said with a grin as the guys laughed looking at Seth's disgusted face.

"Anyway, what were you two fighting about this time?"-Seth asked trying to get the topic off his "hot" sister.

"Get this, they were fighting about cereal and milk!"-Jared said; the guys looked at him like they didn't believe him.

"No seriously."-Quil said disbelieving.

"No he's serious. I wouldn't believe it either if I wasn't there."-Jacob said smiling.

"Was the cereal and milk…special?"-Quil asked confused and yet highly amused.

"Nope regular old Captain Crunch and a gallon of milk, but he's buying her two of each to make up for it."-Jacob said

"Actually they were deluxe family size and I ain't paying back shit!"-Paul said defiantly; the guys paused and looked at each other then boomed into fits of laughter.

"S-s-so you we-were almost killed be-because you ate her cereal and dr-drank her milk?" Embry laughed out.

"Actually he almost got killed because he ate her cereal and tried to poison her!"-Jacob said then the giant fools fell out on the floor laughing.

Sam, who thought it better to stay out this particular conversation, found himself chuckling imagining Leah beating Paul with the spoon he used to eat her cereal. He would never admit it, but he still loved Leah, it was always his freewill to love her, but fate just screwed everything up. However, he was happy and wouldn't trade Emily for the world.

"What do you mean he tried to poison her?"-Seth asked sobering up at Jacob's comment.

"She claims I made the milk go bad on purpose so I could poison her and "ride off into the sunset."-Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Wow dude your sister is crazy!"-Quil said getting off the floor. Seth just shook his head and exited the room.

"Hey guys that's our cue."- Sam said leading the guys out the door, to the alter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Poisonous Cereal**_

_**Poisonous Cereal: Into the Sunset**_

* * *

><p>The guys made their way to the alter standing in order with Jared standing next to the suddenly nervous groom. The groom was dressed in an all-white mandarin collar suit to match the beautiful bride. The groomsman wore the same suit but navy blue with royal blue ties, handkerchiefs, and flowers to match the bridesmaids.<p>

The music began to play signaling the bridal party's entrance led by Clair, who skipped down the entire aisle as she threw white and blue rose petals. Following the flower girl were the bridesmaids who wore silk halter royal blue gowns with a small train with rhinestones lightly feathered on the dress, thinning out at the bottom. Each of them had spiral curls that looked like each strand was carefully curled and placed in its destination thanks to Rosalie.

The music changed and the lights dimmed alerting the guests to stand and receive the beautiful bride. When she stepped into view the guests gasped and cameras started to flash so much it looked as if the room was being attacked by strobe lights, but her focus was on the groom, her soon to be husband. She was wearing a strapless white wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline that fit snuggly from the bust to the waist with a small rose type detail just below the bust; just below her hips it flared out into rows of ruffles leading into a train. The vale was just as long as the train and had a small row of ruffles near her bottom and again at the end. Her hair was in a bunch of curls rolled and pinned up on a diagonal with a diamond encrusted hair pin.

As the groom watched the bride make her way to him, his breath hitched when he took in the site of his soon to be wife. What caught his attention were her glowing hazel eyes that were enhanced because of the dark eye shadow. As he stood there watching her and her watching him, everything and everyone else disappeared. There were no candles placed at the end of each aisle, no music playing from the speakers, no guests occupying seats, no groomsman or bridesmaids, not the church they were standing in, not even her escort who was walking right next to the bride. The only thing that mattered and the only thing he saw was her and her him.

He couldn't believe after all this time she, of all people, would be standing in front of him looking like a goddess ready to marry him; he felt like he was in a dream. As he took her hand he felt as surge of power and fire run through him and by the look on her face she felt it too.

The pastor along with Billy, as the chief of the tribe, began the ceremony…

* * *

><p>"Do you Paul take Leah to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and protect as long as you both choose to live?"-Billy said; the crowd was too caught up to catch "choose to live"; them being shifters means they can live with each other for the rest of forever if they choose.<p>

"As long as she stops bitching about cereal and milk yeah I do!"-Paul said grinning and earned a glare from the pastor for cussing in his church. The pack just shook their heads and tried to keep from laughing.

"Dude how long do you think those two will last? I say til after the honeymoon."-Embry whispered to Jacob, but all the wolves heard and Paul growled lowly.

"You know what? I think they'll surprise us and last forever."-Jacob whispered back.

"What, why? Those two are always at each other's throats. I mean come on they were not only arguing not twenty minutes ago in the forest, but right now…at the altar."-Embry responded earning a growl from Leah this time.

"Exactly they're both violent, short tempered, stubborn, and hate everything; yet, they are still together. If they aren't perfect for each other I don't know who is. They might fight, argue, and drive each other crazy, but that only adds to the passion and love they feel for each other. They know what they have and value it, not to mention will kill anyone who says otherwise or tries to get between them. Bella learned that the hard way, may she rest in peace. They've seen each other at their lows and highs not to mention in their heads; trust me their love is more pure, stronger than any of ours…imprint or not." he glimpsed at Sam "They might not be imprinted on each other, but they sure as hell were made for each other, so yeah their marriage isn't ending now or in the future."-Jacob said earning a smile from Leah.

"Besides who else can put up with them?"-he added, this time earning a sly middle finger that she covered by pretending to wipe a tear.

"When you put it that way yeah I guess you're right, not to mention the wild and crazy make up sex they're gonna have."-Embry said earning a punch in the back from Seth.

"And do you Leah take Paul to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and protect as long as you both shall live?"-the Pastor asked

"No,"-Leah said and everyone gasped and eyes bugged out in disbelief. Paul started to tremble from an equal amount of anger and devastation. His entire world was crumbling in front of him for all his friends and family to see. Before he could stop it a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Never mind I take it back."-a stunned Embry whispered to an even more stunned Jacob.

"Um…"-both the pastor and Billy replied, at a lost for what to do.

"What-"-Paul started, but had to stop because he could barely speak with how tight his throat was. Jared put his hand on his shoulder for support as he tried again.

"What do you mean no?"-He barely got out this time.

"I mean no as in negative, not happening."-Leah responded

"Wha…but…I…we…"-Paul couldn't even form a complete sentence he was so upset.

"If you wouldn't have cut me off you would have heard the rest."-Leah said

"What the hell else is there to say Leah?"-Paul was getting mad now.

"No I won't marry you, _unless_, you agree to pay me back for my milk and cereal."

Everyone who didn't know about their argument looked confused, but the rest shook their heads remembering it was Paul and Leah after all. Paul just looked relieved and gave a small smile.

"Damn, fine, I'll buy you some more milk and cereal!"-Paul said a little annoyed, I mean she scared him half to death!

"No, two deluxe family size boxes of peanut butter Captain Crunch and two deluxe family sized gallons of milk."

"Fine"

"And an apology"

"Oh my God sorry damn!"-Paul said getting frustrated, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Say it nicely and like you mean it Paulie."-Leah said batting her eyelashes.

"Leah, baby I am so sorry for spoiling your milk and eating your cereal it was rude of me and I should have asked first."-Paul said in the sexiest, sweetest voice Leah or any other woman present has ever heard from Paul or any man come to think of it. The packs too, minus the sexy bit. The men looked at Paul like he said he imprinted on a vampire while the women awed and wiped their tears. Leah couldn't help but blush and try to further hide under her vale.

"Thank you Paulie"-she said genuinely sweet this time and smiled making him melt.

"No problem baby, I'll even make it up to you on the honeymoon."-Paul said in the same voice, winking, making the women swoon and Leah's blush deepen.

"Back off bitches he's mine!"-Leah said to the women in the audience.

The pack howled and whistled, Seth looked mortified and covered his ears while Sam looked sad but still offered a small smile; Billy smiled while the pastor blushed furiously and cleared his throat.

"Ok then…let's try that again. Do you-"-he was cut off by Paul.

"She better!"-he said and growled playfully only for the wolves and Rosalie, her maid of honor, to hear. The pastor continued as if Paul said nothing.

"Leah take Paul to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and protect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"-she said beaming at Paul.

"Then by the power-"The pastor was cut off again this time by Paul trying to grab Leah and kiss her already. Billy along with everyone else laughed while Jared pulled him back.

"Paul man you can wait like three more seconds."-Jared said chuckling at his anxious friend.

"No I can't and if he doesn't hurry up I'm gonna phase and rip his fucking face off!"-Paul growled a little too loud because the pastor looked mortified. Billy shook his head, but was smart enough to move out of the way towards the groomsmen and let the pastor finish the ceremony alone.

"Bythepowerevestedinme byGodourcreator Inowpronounceyou husbandandwife! You may now please kiss the bride!"-the pastor said so quickly and in such a panic it came out in a jumble of incoherent words, but that was good enough for Paul.

Before Leah could blink, Paul grabbed her by the waist and yanked her flush against him with one arm, while the other tossed her vale back. He bent her back and kissed her passionately like there was no tomorrow or a crowd of people watching. The pack hooted and hollered while Seth covered his eyes and the crowd cheered.

Paul deepened and kept kissing her and took a little too long and became a little too into it because he had to be yanked off of Leah by a disgusted Seth while everyone else laughed.

"You aren't at the honeymoon yet."-Seth said

"Just use the back of the limo, it's plenty of space!"-Jacob called out.

"Eww dude, brother of the bride in the room, gah!"-Seth threw his hands in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Meraz!"-Billy announced as everyone stood and cheered.

Paul gently held Leah's hand as he helped her down the steps and walked her up the aisle. When they got to the hall they had privacy for a few minutes while everyone made their way out, so he pulled her into the side room.

"I know how scared you were to marry me because I never imprinted and because of how you felt after Sam, but I want you to know how honored I am that you married me."-Paul said with nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes as he held Leah protectively in his arms where she belonged.

"I know and I'm honored you wanted to marry me despite my insecurities."-Leah said with tears in her eyes, truly grateful for Paul.

"You are the most _beautiful_ being I have _ever_ seen and my heart beats like it's going to explode every time I see you, hear you, or someone just mentions you still after all this time we've known each other and been together."-Paul said teary eyed, not being able to hold in his deeply seeded love for her.

"Jacob was right, even though we aren't imprinted on each other we are still made for each other."-Leah said letting the tears fall now. Paul tightened his grip on his wife and kissed her on the top of the head then each eye to catch her tears.

"I don't think you will ever know just how much I love you baby. You mean everything to me and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, no scratch that make you the happiest wolf, vampire, or human on the planet and any other planet in the solar system. I would die to keep you safe."- Paul said seriously letting his own tears fall now; only in front of Leah would he or could he show this rare side of himself.

"I know and I will live to keep you happy."-Leah said looking into his grey hypnotizing eyes that looked even more mesmerizing with tears.

"You just became my wife, so you already have."-he said before kissing her.

The bridal party finally made it to the hall and with their wolf and vampire hearing heard everything those two said.

"I told you so. Forever"-Jacob smiled smugly at Embry who in turn rolled his eyes, but knew he couldn't argue after hearing what they just spoke to one another.

They broke away from the kiss and stood wrapped in each other's arms while looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Paul."-Leah whispered and Paul tightened his grip around her.

"I love you to Mrs. Meraz."- he whispered against her lips before getting lost in their slow passionate, love filled kiss then walking off in the sunset, only this time with each other.

Storms can be scary, but the aftermath can be a beautiful thing!

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_: I hope you like if you didn't at least it was only a three shot. To clear a few things up Emily came in the room because Sue needed her to get Leah's things while everyone else ran around looking for her and got ready, Leah didn't ask her to be in the wedding and when she came in Leah had the memory of not being good enough flood her mind; Sam was a groomsman that's why he was w/the men; Bella tried to get Paul to break up with Leah because she was jealous and liked Paul so Leah "accidentally" killed her, Jacob stopped talking to her anyway b/c he realized how selfish she truly was & Edward dumped her after he turned her for being…well Bella; Rosalie & Leah became close so she was maid of honor. Any questions hit me up I'll explain. Update on Flag on Play tomorrow, it won't be long a chap but I decided to skip and get into the good stuff and not drag it out so look out._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you read then I need you to review! Told you I'm making it my slogan :)_


End file.
